El collar de muérdagos
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: One-Shot - Shounen Ai - SoRiku: "Nunca juzgues el poder de un muérdago"


A unos pocos días de la navidad se me ocurrió hacer algo loco marca Kingdom Hearts 3 Quizá no me haya quedado "tan bien" como yo estimaba, pero critiquenme ustedes -Que para eso están (?)-

* * *

Aaaah la navidad, esa época del año donde te hace disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida así como también de la compañía de otros; pero para ese momento aun faltaba unos cuantos días y ya cierto castaño de mirada azul mar estaba alistando todo para ese día. Adornos por aquí, luces por allá y demasés cosas se podía ver en cada rincón de aquella casa, bueno… En casi todas. Justamente en la cocina una estela enorme de humo negro se asomaba y dos personas salían de esa pantalla de humo; ambos tosiendo y agitando sus manos para diseminar el humo, sus caras estaban llenas de hollín y no se diga de su ropa.

-_¿En serio, Sora? ¿En serio_? –Replicaba el peliplata tratando de quitarse el hollín de alguno de sus largos mechones de cabellos.

Lo cierto era que, Riku no debería dejar a Sora cocinar; aparte de ser un peligro para la salud propia y de los demás, podría volver a quemar su propia cocina por décima vez en lo que va del mes. Pero Sora había insistido tanto en hacer una bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolates para todos sus amigos que no se pudo negar –La verdad, es que el mayor casi no se niega nunca a cualquier cosa que le diga el menor-

-_Admítelo, solamente haces las galletas para dárselas a Santa cuando venga; y hoy le repartirás a otros para verte "bueno"_ –Cualquier cosa con tal de estar nuevamente en la lista de niños buenos.

-_Ja-Ja, muy gracioso Riku_ –Decía sarcásticamente sacándose el delantal de encima- _Por eso tú serás el primero en probar mis galletas._

Valientemente, se volvió a adentrar hacía la jungla de humo y hollín del cual así como al entrar salió victorioso –Y más lleno de hollín- Con una bandeja de, irónicamente, galletas en perfecto estado (Ojalá y se pudiera decir lo mismo del horno). El castaño le paso una al peliplata el cual ni rechistó u algo en tomar la galleta. ¡Qué honor! Ser el primero en probar las galletas marca radioactividad de Sora.

_-¡Sora mira eso!_ –Se apresuró a decir apuntando hacia el lado contrario. El castaño pronunció "¿Qué? ¿Dónde?" Girándose en dirección hacia donde Riku apuntaba, mientras que este tiraba la galleta por la ventana.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué había?_ –Volteo a mirar al peliplata con intriga, como si de un niño chiquito se tratase cosa que le causo gracia.

-_Nada, nada_ –Negaba con la cabeza- _Creí haber visto algo… Por cierto, la galleta te quedo excelente._

_-¡Auch!_ –Se quejaba Kairi entrado en escena, se acariciaba la cabeza mientras que en su mano sostenía una galleta- _¿Están lloviendo galletas? Esta me cayó directo en la cabeza, y es dura porque no se rompió._

_-¡Oye! Esa galleta se parece a una de las…_

_-¡No es cierto!_ –Interrumpió Riku, y ante las miradas de sus amigos tomó rápidamente la galleta de la pelirroja y se la metió entera a la boca.

Kairi entendía la situación; ella también había sido víctima de las galletas de Sora, mientras que el mencionado no entendía nada y se entretenía viendo a su amigo atragantándose, admiraban la ingenuidad del chico.

-_Sora, tengo un regalo especial para ti_ –Decía metiendo su mano dentro de su bolso, a los segundos sacó una especie de collar verde de adornos rojos.

-_Qué bonito_ –Dijo Sora dejando la bandeja de galletas sobre una mesilla, en eso Kairi se le acercó y le colocó el collar.

¡Un momento! Por la forma en cómo estaba "adornado" ese collar, era nomas que unos tres o cuatro ramilletes de una planta con una pequeña semilla –Quizá- de color rojo. Esa planta la había visto antes; ¿Dónde fue?

-_Sabes Sora,_ -Prosiguió la chica- _Si te dejas el collar puesto hasta navidad muchas cosas buenas te sucederán desde ahora._

_-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! Gracias Kairi_ –Y la pelirroja le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando a un castaño confuso y al peliplata impresionado.

Tanto fue la impresión que se había tragado la galleta de golpe; ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Según ha lo que tenía estimado, lo de Kairi y Sora había pasado de ser amor a una simple amistad desde que la chica admitió que le gusta otra persona, al menos claro que solo sea un beso amistoso, ¿Verdad? Solo eso ¿No?

-_Nos vemos más tarde chicos_ –Dicho esto la chica se despidió de ambos con la mano mientras se reía de una manera algo cómplice.

El mayor tosía golpeándose el pecho con su puño, la galleta estaba haciendo de lo suyo dentro de sus pulmones.

-_Bueno,_ -Volvió a tomar la bandeja y echo todas estas dentro de una cesta- _¿Me vas a ayudar a repartir estas galletas? ¿Sí o no?_

Riku solamente levanto el dedo pulgar dando su aprobación en lo que intentaba recobrar el aliento y la sensación de su lengua.

-0-0-

-_¡Hola Selfie!_

-_¡Hola Sora! ¡Hola Riku!_ –Saludaba la mencionada de cabellera corta castaña.

-_¡Te quiero dar esto! –_Metió la mano dentro de la canasta y saco una de sus galletas dándosela a la chica.

-_O-Oh… Vaya Sora, gracias _–Sonrió nerviosa tomando la galleta, ella también había sido víctima de las galletas mortales del castaño. Pero su vista se centró en ese collar sobre el cuello del chico, sonriendo de forma maliciosa se acercó a este y le deposito un beso en la mejilla también- _¡Gracias Sora! ¡Adiós Riku!_

Y así mismo, se fue con la galleta en mano y susurrando algunas cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar; nuevamente el peliplata estaba algo consternado por esa actitud de hace un rato, ¿Aquello también fue un "beso amistoso", no? Es decir, Selfie siempre ha sido una buena amiga hasta que recordó que hace un tiempo ella había admitido que le gustaba Sora antes y…

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Si se escuchaba a sí mismo parecía una chica con las hormonas alborotadas, que horror.

Será mejor no pensar en ello ahora.

-0-0-

-_¡CHICOS!_

-_¡SORA! _–Exclamaban en unisonó Tidus y Wakka quienes abrazaron a Sora como si fueran lo mas grandes amigos del mundo, cosa que hizo a Riku bufar y cruzarse de brazos.

-_¡Miren lo que les traje! _–Y saco dos galletas más.

-_Ay no, las galletas de Sora _–Susurro Wakka a Tidus.

-_Y yo que me estaba recuperando de las de avena y nueces _–Susurró antes de carraspear y extender la mano para tomar esa galleta- _¡Gracias!_

Tidus le dio un ligero codazo a Wakka señalándole con la mirada el collar de Sora y luego señalando a Riku en su actitud "Ahora no me importa nada"; ambos rieron de forma cómplice.

-_Ay, Sora, Sora, Sora_ –Pronunciaba el rubio empujando al peliplata del lado del castaño y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de este- _Tenemos que admitir que tus galletas son las mejores._

-_¿En serio? _–Decía totalmente ilusionado.

-_¡Claro! _–Continúo el pelirrojo- ¿Pero sabes a quien más le gustaría?

-_¿A quién?_

-_¡A la chica nueva del salón! _–Exclamaron nuevamente en unisonó ambos adolescentes.

Un leve tic apareció sobre la ceja izquierda del mayor; ¿La chica nueva del salón? ¿Esa que desde que llego a estado siguiendo a Sora a todos lados? Esa chica no le agradaba en nada a Riku, a donde sea que volteaba cuando está en la escuela, siempre consigue a esa chica muy, muy, muuuy cerca del castaño. Algunas veces la ha visto siguiéndolo hasta la casa de este y le ha regalado un sinfín de cosas como chocolates –Con lo tanto que le encanta el chocolate a Sora- Además, con lo ingenuo que es Sora para darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica.

-_Escúchame bien amigo mío_ –Decía Tidus apegándolo un poco más a él- _Ella te está esperando en la playa, tiene algo importante que decirte…_

Otro tic.

-_Oh… ¡Ok!_ –Más tics. Lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que ambos chicos también le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas a Sora. ¡OK! ¡Eso era más extraño aún! Es decir; ¿Desde cuándo a Tidus y a Wakka le importaban dar esa clase de demostración al público? Según los dos, ya tiene novias pero… ¿Esto? La ventaja es que Sora, a pesar de estar impresionado no hizo nada solamente se encogió de hombros y prefirió seguir su camino, asegurándose de que Riku lo siguiera.

Sora se despidió de ambos chicos mientras que Riku le enviaba miradas asesinas; en cambio Tidus y Wakka reían victoriosos chocando sus manos al ver como los chicos desaparecían en dirección a la playa.

-0-0-

Al llegar a la playa Sora le había dicho a Riku que esperará ahí pero Riku se negó, no, no, esto tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Justo a las orillas de la playa la figura de una chica de cabello ondulado castaño y ojos del mismo color ocultos tras unos grandes lentes quien miraba hacia el mar.

-_¡Hola Lyla! _–Saludaba Sora agitando su mano. La chica había girado a verlo y sus mejillas llenas de pecas se habían puesto rojas.

-_H-Hola Sora_ –Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, hasta que se topo con Riku- _Hola… Riku_ –Y su voz pasó a ser algo arisca.

Se notaba a leguas la tensión entre la castaña y el peliplata, todos lo notaban; menos obviamente Sora.

-_Me dijeron que querías verme_

-_¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad! ¡A mí también me dijeron lo mismo! _–Se cruza de brazos- Pero no sabía que él también venía…

-_Sí, se cuando me lanzan indirectas niña_ –Hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole a Sora que estaría por ahí cerca, no sin antes enviarle una de sus famosas miradas frías a Lyla.

-_Bueno,_ -Se acercó a Sora con las manos tras su espalda, tan cerca que hizo que el castaño diera un paso hacia atrás- _¿Para qué me querías?_

-_Quiero darte esto_ –De la canasta que había estado llevando durante todo el día saco unas cuantas galletas que se lo entrego- _¡Feliz navidad!_

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo como: "Pero si todavía faltan varios días para navidad", se calló ya que la idea de que Sora le regalará algo antes de ese día le hacía sentir como el ser más especial… Para el castaño claro. Sin dudarlo tomo una de las galletas y se la envió entera a la boca, a diferencia de otros la mastico y se lo tragó entera.

-_¡Están deliciosas! _–Riku usualmente dice que esa chica no tenía alma, ahora ve que ni estomago posee- _¡Me tienes que dar la receta!_

Ahora fue cuando se dio cuenta del collar alrededor del cuello del castaño, sonriendo de par en par al notar como un juego de varias ramillas de esa planta que tan bien conocía adornaban al mismo Sora. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, esa plantica le decía lo que debía hacer.

-_Oh Sora_ –Usaba un tono muy dulce y amoroso con él_- No tienes que ponerte eso para que yo te de algo especial…_

-_¿Eh? _–No entendía, hasta que Lyla apunto el collar y fue cuando bajo la mirada a este- _¡Oh, esto! Pues fue un…. ¡MMM!_

No concluyo su oración, puesto que la chica se había acercado tanto cuando estaba distraído y le estaba besando. Riku, quien desde la lejanía estaba vigilando toda la escena con un tic en su ceja y mordiendo su labio inferior para no ir hasta donde la chica y lanzarse como si fuera un perro; ahora estaba más que impresionado…. ¡¿Impresionado?! ¡Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas!

…. ¡Y ahora se acordaba de donde había visto esa planta! Si él había ayudado a Kairi a buscarlo, la famosa planta llamada "Muérdago" con la leyenda de quien se ponga bajo él pues…

… Oh no.

-_¡Wow! _–Se había separado abruptamente Sora de Lyla, tocándose los labios con los dedos- _¿Q-Que fue eso?_

-_Un beso_ –Respondió como si nada, antes de bajar la mirada y sonrojarse- _P-Pues veras Sora, desde hace un tiempo tú me gustas._

Oooh no.

-_¿EH? _–Ahora el impresionado era el castaño- _L-Lo siento Lyla… Pero es que yo…_

-_¡Hola! _–Exclamó Riku saliendo casi de la nada tras el castaño, cosa que hizo saltar a ambos. Sin mediar palabras le tomo el brazo a Sora- _Lo siento, pero se hace tarde y si no llevo a Sora a su casa a tiempo sus padres me matan… _

-_P-Pero Riku…_

-_Ten, toma_ –Le había quitado la canasta a Sora y se lo había pasado a Lyla- _¡Que lo disfrutes!_

-_¿Qué? ¡PERO ESPERA! _–Muy tarde, el peliplata se había llevado a rastras al castaño hacía quien sabe dónde y corriendo, literalmente.

-0-0-

-_¡Oye!... ¡Para! _–Logró liberarse del mayor parando en seco, lo cual también obligo al otro a hacerlo y girar para verlo- _¿Qué fue todo eso?_

-_No, ¿Qué fue TODO eso? _–Repetía Riku, señalando el collar- _Desde que tienes eso todos han estado comportándose de manera extraña…_

-_¡Pero si el que se está comportando de manera extraña! _–Replicaba- _Los demás solo han sido amables conmigo…_

-_Sora, ¿Sabes acaso que es lo que tienes ahí?_ –El castaño miró al collar por unos segundos y luego volvió hacía el mayor, negando. El mayor solamente se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano- _Por supuesto que no…_

Quedó en silencio, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si le dejaba el muérdago encima todos iban a seguir queriendo "besar" a Sora… De solo pensarlo le hacía querer tirarse al mar.

-¿Y bien? –Habló el castaño- ¿Me vas a explicar si o no?

Besar… ¿Eh?

-¡Hoola! –Chasque los dedos frente a los ojos del mayor- ¡Tierra llamando a Riku! ¿Estás ahí?

¿Qué podría perder por intentarlo? Mordió su labio inferior, Sora seguía intentando llamar su atención pero nada servía, simplemente se rindió y pretendía darse media vuelta para irse a su casa; sin embargo sentir la mano del contrario sobre su hombro le alegro bastante, volviendo a darse vuelta para mirar al mayor.

-Hasta que al fin me haces… ¡Mm! -Otra vez se vio interrumpido; esta vez por los propios labios de Riku haciendo ligera presión sobre lo suyo.

¿Y si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? ¿Y si Sora no le volvía a hablar por ello? Se separó del menor a los pocos segundos, notando la cara consternada de este además de sus mejillas muy rojas. Le soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-E-Eso fue por el muérdago, lo siento –Desvió su mirada hacía otro lugar, llevando una mano a su cabeza- Creo que debería irme…

-_¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo… _

-_¿Eh? _-¿Es que este día estaba lleno de confusiones o qué?

-Riku… -Se encogió de hombros, con sus mejillas algo sonrojada- _Tú me gustas… Pretendía decírtelo para navidad pero… ¡Mmm!_

¿Es que nadie quiere dejar a Sora terminar sus oraciones? Solamente con escuchar la frase "Me gustas" fue suficiente para que Riku se adelantará y volviera a besar a Sora, quien también correspondió ese beso rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y este los posicionaba sobre la cintura del menor. Después de unos largos minutos ambos se separaron, respirando por sus bocas y pegando sus frentes con el otro.

-_Supongo que yo no debo decírtelo…_

-_Pero si me lo has dejado bien claro_ –Rió- _¿Y esto es un muérdago?_

Otra vez el mayor golpeo con la palma de su mano su rostro; no importa, su ingenuidad le daba puntos a su adorabilidad.

¡Oh claro! Lejos de donde se encontraban el castaño y el peliplata, tras unos arbusto estaba el grupo de chicos anteriores riéndose de forma ganadora mirando toda la escena melosa.

-_¡Gran plan Kairi! _–Decía Selfie colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-_Nunca juzguen el poder del muérdago… _-Se sentía más que orgullosa.

-_Jojo, ya quiero saber que harás para año_ _nuevo_ –Decía Tidus a lo que Wakka asintió también queriendo saber.

Todos volvieron a reír; de seguro que para año nuevo será algo mucho más increíble que solamente la magia de una simple planta.

* * *

LOOOL El principio me base en la parte del juego donde le dicen a Sora que Santa existe y que se emociona como niño chiquito, hasta que Santa le dijo que ya no estaba en la "Lista de niños buenos"; la cara traumatizada de Sora fue demasiado épica para mi xD Y nunca supe si era "Selfie" o "Selphie" (?) xDDU

Si les gusto, bien. Si no les gusto, bien (?)

Alguna duda, sugerencia, mentada de madre, carta bomba, tomatazo, amenazas telefónicas y demasés son bienvenidos acá (?)

C ya~


End file.
